The Power Of Fuzzy Animals
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Xander combats Willow's frog fear with the most powerful thing on earth, fuzzy animals. [Completed]


The Power of Fuzzy Animals.

Spoilers- Minuscule one for Inca Mummy Girl, most probably won't remember it.

Disclaimer- I own neither Willow and her frog fear nor Xander and his wacky humor. They belong to Joss, in all his infinite wisdom; in his name!

Note- I've been watching my S2 DVD's lately. Came up with a whole mess of ideas, and quotes (see above). This was inspired by a scene in Inca Mummy Girl, Willow was playing with a small stuffed frog and I just though it was so Xander to give her something like that.

&&&

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Willow ran screaming through the house.

Jesse ran after her, a slimy green blob held securely in his outstretched hands. A large grin lighting up a cruel fervor in his eyes. Xander raced after them, his face grim. Willow yanked open the front door and ran out.

"Jesse, stop it!" She shrieked, her voice carrying on the wind.

"Jesse, put it down. You know she hates frogs!" Xander tried to grab the frog from his hands.

Jesse pulled his hands away and continued to chase after Willow. Willow leapt onto the pavement, her heat pounding in her chest, her breaths came in great gasps and sweat beading on her face as she ran from her phobia.

Xander caught up with Jesse. He grabbed the frog from his hands and glared at his friend.

"Hey, Wills! It's fine. I have it, you can stop running."

Willow skidded to a stop; she turned to face the two boys. She was hesitant to come any closer; she liked Xander but that didn't mean that she had to trust him all the time. "O-okay."

Xander bent down, releasing the frog. It hopped towards Willow. Willow shrieked and jumped back. Xander quickly scooped the frog up, and walked across the street. He left the frog in a birdbath in front of one of the neighbor's house.

Willow walked slowly back to where Jesse stood scowling. She slapped him on the arm, glaring at him. Tears filled her eyes and she stormed away.

Xander stood beside Jesse. "That was not cool, man."

&&&&&&&&&

Willow sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't believe Jesse would do something like that to her, he knew she had massive frog fear. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Willow, it's Xander. Can I come in?"

Willow raised her head from the pillow, her eyes were rimmed red and her voice was thick. "Why?"

"I've got something for you."

Willow sat up, wiping her face and trying to smooth down her wild hair. "Okay."

Xander opened the door a crack and poked his head through, a dopey grin firmly in place. "I come in peace."

Willow sniffled. "Come in, Xander."

He held out a smallish box wrapped in green paper with a purple bow. "Here. For you."

Willow took the box with a trembling smile. Being careful not to rip the paper she unwrapped it. Willow lifted the lid of the box and screamed, flinging the box and the contents away from her. A stuffed green frog rolled across the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Willow yelled.

Xander's face crumpled. "It just thought it might help you get over your irrational frog fear."

Fire flared in Willow's eyes, causing Xander to pull back. Willow had never actually yelled at him before, let a lone thrown ocular fire his way.

Her lungs heaved as she fought her anger. "My frog fear is irrational?"

Xander shrunk in on himself. "Kinda?"

Willow got off the bed and started to pace. "My fear is irrational? My fear! What about yours, Xander?"

"Hey, clowns are a perfectly reasonable thing to fear. And I didn't really mean irrational, I just meant…"

Willow stared at him. "Well?"

Xander exhaled harshly. "Nothing, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said your fear was irrational. And I just thought that if you had a toy frog then you might like it and then maybe…"

Willow looked at her feet. "Oh, sorry. I'm just a little touchy still."

She went over and picked the frog up. She flopped onto the bed next to him, holding out the arms of the frog. "So this is your plan to combat my fear, fuzzy animals."

Xander slung his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you should never underestimate the power of fuzzy animals."

Willow twisted the frog around, a smile tugging on her lips. "Maybe you're right."

Xander smirked. "Of course I'm right. I'm the Xan-man."

Willow laughed. "Oh, Xander!"


End file.
